


Cosmic Love II

by LuminousLady



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, This is a rewrite of my original collection but this one will be more flushed out/plotted, ezlux, luxreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLady/pseuds/LuminousLady
Summary: Love is unpredictable, unusual, and universal. It is never what one expects it to be. [Now focuses on Lux's lore after the Demacia update and Ezreal's upcoming update]





	Cosmic Love II

**Aperture:  
** _The size of the opening through which light passes in an optical instrument such as a telescope._

Being outside of Demacia's walls, Lux has never felt freer. The soles of her boots tap against the rocks as she crosses the flowing river that leads back to her home. Out here, she can breathe--the magic spills from her hand like a bird from its nest for the first time. Trees tower above her with the greenest leaves, reminding her it's the peak of summer. The rocky path that trails through the forest will lead her to the edge of the mountains, to the borders of the territories between Demacia and its enemy, Noxus.

Being assigned another mission doesn't mean that she can't stop to smell the flowers or venturing out to see the sights when she's traveling. This time she is actually required to travel to Noxus and spy on the Noxian Trifarix to see what their next course of action is. A satchel is wrapped around her side with the strap around her shoulder, the purple hood of her cloak covering her bright flaxen hair. Inside the satchel are her rations of food and water as well as some potions. She looks ready for adventure... for anything that she might encounter in the wild. The thought that she might never return home is settling in the back of her mind, just enough to irk her that maybe she should have written Garen and her parents.

It's enough to take her mind off of her surroundings briefly, for she is surprised to find someone else out here.

She sees a boy, who looks about her age or younger, sitting on one of the big rocks that lie next to the path and the trees. He’s blonde like her, but it’s a darker shade, more vivid like gold... it's unkempt but also sculpted as if he meant it to look that way (is that pomade she smells?). His eyes are a lighter shade of blue, reminiscent of an afternoon sky and hers are just like the deep blue of the ocean that surrounds Demacia. His gloved hand darts across the pages of a notebook bound by leather that is splayed out across his lap, and he only furrows his eyebrows as he observes the landscape.

Lux doesn’t know what to say. She’s never seen a boy like him around here, and she doesn’t think she will see him again. So she simply keeps walking along the trail, trying her best not to make too much noise and pull him away from whatever it is that’s captured his attention.

He looks up, probably to look at the scenery again, but this time catches Lux’s eye. He can tell she’s Demacian immediately by the look of her armor--but there’s this air about her that he cannot put a finger on. She doesn’t seem like the typical Demacian that he reads or hears about.

“So… do you come here often?” Ezreal’s at a loss for words, honestly, because he has never seen quite a girl like her before--and no lesson from his uncle Professor Lyte or extracting a rare (probably cursed) artifact from a tomb has taught him how to actually act, especially around a Demacian noble.

She stops in her tracks, making eye contact with the explorer. He almost swallows from how intense it is, but she throws him a small smile. Better to just answer his question now than to cause some sort of hostility.

“Not as much as I’d like to.” She admits but doesn’t elaborate.

“Ah well, you’re missing out! There’s so much to see out here, it’s great! I mean… uh, I’ve been here plenty of times so I could show you around if you’d...uh, like.”

“Plenty of times? I’ve never seen you before.” There’s no coldness or sharpness in her voice, but the eyes she gives him, they’re inquisitive.

“Uh, well...yeah. I’m not here all the time! I don’t live here, obviously. I just come by from time to time--wait, do you not know who I am?”

“I’m sorry...I can’t really put my finger on it.”

“Seriously?” Ezreal’s jaw nearly drops. If a Demacian hasn’t heard of him, that probably means his parents, somewhere out in the world, haven’t either. He slinks back against a tree, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

“Did I offend you?” Lux’s gloved hand reaches out to touch his shoulder almost out of habit; she always does this when she thinks someone is in need of help.

“No, no...you did nothing wrong.” He throws her a fake smirk her way, but she doesn't comment on that.

“You looked sad for a moment.”

He pauses, perplexed by her observation. Usually, he’s good at hiding his sadness and playing it off like it doesn’t matter. He knows what his audience wants. They want the facts, the discovery, the changing of the world, his motives! They don’t care about why he does what he does.

“Oh, nah. That’s just me, trying to understand how you didn’t know how amazing I am.” He almost can get away with it, if Lux didn’t lie either.

The Demacian knows he is putting on an act. Maybe she should play along with it, or tell him to be honest? It’s not like she even knows his name yet, so what’s the use in using an honesty policy? Then that’d mean she would have to stop hiding her own secrets, and there was no way that was going to happen.

“Oh...well, my apologies, sir…?”

“Jarro Lightfeather. And I don’t need to be called ‘sir.’ That’s such a Demacian thing.” He can’t use his real name around here, considering he may have tried to steal a window from here beforehand.

She rolls her eyes at this point. This act is a bit much. He notices her reaction and begins to laugh it off as if he was trying to annoy her from the start.

“It was… just a joke. I mean, Demacians aren’t that bad. I can see that you’re… not bad.”

This causes her to raise an eyebrow. Is he attempting to...flirt?

“Thanks? But you don’t need to flatter me to make up for it.” Luxanna is honestly at a loss for words. Who is this guy? Why is he so eccentric, at least by Demacian standards? It’s so obvious he is simply putting on an act--who would fall for something like this? Little does she know that he's so nervous around her that he's fumbling with his own persona.

“It’s… honestly true. Oh--uh, it’s not a big deal... What should I call you?”

Oh right. She should introduce herself. That’s step one of meeting someone, especially in nobility, and he’s managed to get her thoughts that off track.

“Lux.”

“Lux. That’s actually...really pretty. I mean, not a bad name.”

“Thank you, Jarro.” He has an interesting name on the other hand. It almost sounds like Jarvan.

“So...uh, did you want a tour by your very own personal tour guide?”

“It’s really not necessary. I wouldn’t want to pull you away from whatever you were doing. Honestly, I come out here often enough.”

Maybe she should humor him just to see how far he takes this persona, but she doesn’t know if she can handle another moment around him.

“You wouldn’t be bothering me, I promise!” He pauses, clearing his throat. “Like who doesn’t want a tour from an acclaimed explorer? Am I right?” Her unflinching expression makes Ezreal second-guess himself; she’s really not that impressed by him at all.

“Jarro, I appreciate your kind offer. I really do. But I, unfortunately, have somewhere to be.”

“In the middle of nowhere? Y’know, you have to go down this path and through a mountain to get to the border...” He quirks an eyebrow. 

“Of course... you know, my intention is to go through the borders."

“Towards  _Noxus_?"

She shouldn't tell a stranger about her new assignment. "Well, not quite. I shouldn't venture that far, don't you think?" Her charismatic smile is only growing wider. "I actually just like... traveling by myself."

“I know what you mean. Out here, it’s you and yourself alone. You really get to think. See the world around you. Take it all in. See why things are the way they are. Being completely comfortable by yourself, knowing who you are, knowing the world you live in and how it’s made you who you are. Never settling for anything less. No obligations to anything or anyone. Just you and the world waiting to be discovered. But again, it’s no big deal.”

Her eyes soften for a moment. It’s like he took the thoughts out of her mind and for even a small fraction of a moment, was genuine.

“Yeah, actually. That’s… a pretty good explanation. I like learning about other cultures… and there’s so much to see outside of the walls. I want to know the world, see it for myself...”

“Well, why don’t you? There’s nothing holding you in those petricite walls.”

“If only...I’m a Crownguard.”

Shit, he thinks. I was trying to flirt with a Demacian noble?

“Oh shit… well...” He clears his throat at the mess he’s just created for himself. “That’s quite the predicament you have there. But no worries. I’m sure you’ll think of some way to fulfill your dream.”

“Thanks, Jarro.” She offers him one of her plastic smiles and looks down at the drawing pad that’s in his lap. “You should show me more of your drawings sometime.”

“Oh, you like them?” His eyes light up for a moment before he remembers that he’s losing the facade very easily around this girl. “But who wouldn’t?”

Is he really going to impress her, just with these sketches? He holds up the pad and hands it to her, letting her flip through the pages.

There’s sketches of his gauntlet that’s on his left hand, sketches of the tombs and the ruins he’s been to. A lot of Shuriman architecture is presented in his book as well. Drawings of artifacts and his observations like what timeframe they came from, what they can do, if they’re cursed or not.

“These...are beautiful.” Lux’s eyes sparkle at the pages, smiling softly. She’s never seen such treasure up close.

“Well, thanks…I try my best. I actually come to Demacia to sketch out their architecture too.” He doesn’t comment on how awesome he is or how it’s no surprise that they’re beautiful, which makes Lux nod with affirmation that he’s truly not who he seems. There’s even a drawing of Galio.

“Oh, I know him. The Colossus.” She points to it.

“Yeah... He’s a symbol of Demacian history itself! I just had to, y’know. Wait, you know him?”

“Yeah, of course… As you said, he’s the symbol of Demacian history so I’d have to know.” No way is she going to confess that she actually brought him to life and spoke to him once.

“Oh... I thought you meant that you talked to the guy.”

This causes her to laugh, feigning innocence.

“That would require magic.”

“Yeah... And you’re too Demacian for that, right?”

This causes her to pause. Everyone knows Demacia is anti-magic and that she’s supposed to pretend, but it still bugs her. Her gloved hand drifts to her left hip, her fingers barely grazing over the sheath of her sword, just an act all along.

“Of course.” Her face is unflinching with a smile. He hesitates for a moment. Is she a mage? Or does she know someone who happened to be annulled? Seeing how uptight she is about the subject, he doesn’t ask.

“I mean, it’s pretty lame anyway,” Ezreal adds. “Like, not all magic is inherently bad. There’s healing magic. This is pretty basic knowledge in my opinion. But...guess Demacia’s kind of...y’know, outdated.”

“Outdated, huh? That’s... an interesting way of putting it.” The girl looks towards the mountains towering in the distance as if they could promise her another life.

“Seriously! I mean, have you ever been to Piltover?”

“Not yet, but I do want to visit someday.”

“Oh, c’mon. You really should! I know Pilties seem to make everything about themselves, but the hextech there--it’s admirable. Nothing to be feared. Well, just like any weapon, people can use it for good or bad. But magic is just another tool… a natural tool.”

He’s very open-minded, but that’s expected of an adventurer.

“I…” Lux is so tempted to say ‘take me there,’ but does not. “I can’t wait to see it all.”

“It’s very different from here, but you probably already knew that.” He smirks. He’s never met a Demacian who hasn’t been so self-absorbed with her own kingdom of benevolence and righteousness. It’s refreshing, and he’s already dropped the act without realizing it. “My sketches won’t do it justice.”

“I’m sure they’re just as pretty as the real thing.” There goes her fake smile again. Ezreal’s skin seems to crawl from the obvious mask that Lux wears. He doesn’t know the specifics of why she wears one, but people tend to damage others. And unlike the usual praise he gets, he knows hers is quite generic.

“I get it, you wanna be left alone! But don’t come crawlin’ back to me when some wyvern attacks you.” He jests.

“Oh, no worries. I can take care of myself just fine.”

And with that, she turns on her heel and leaves him on the rock, dumbfounded. She can totally kick his ass… and so all he can do is stare after her.

_What just… happened?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions on what to name my rewrite besides just Cosmic Love II (I'm sure it makes it sound like a sequel)?
> 
> So... new Lux and new Ez is out. They definitely have a different dynamic than before, but I think that this update is actually good for them. I always said that they were two sides of the same coin, but now it's really proven in their new bios. 
> 
> Ezreal is definitely not genuine as his old self, which is a shame, but... I hope to encapsulate the essence of their new relationship which may mesh well better than it did before. We'll see if I'm even characterizing either of them accurately... lol.


End file.
